clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 6 (November 24, 2005)
---- '"FURBALLS" DISCOVERED?' Within the last week, a new species of creature has been spotted hiding throughout Club Penguin. These creatures, who are about half the size of an average penguin, are generally very happy, and do not seem to be bothered by the cold enviroment. They are known to be pink or blue, although they may have other colors as well. What are these creatures called? No one knows. If you have an idea about what to call these "furballs", go to the Contest section of this newspaper. ---- Featured Area 'CONTEST' 'Name That Critter!' It is no secret that there have been some cute, fuzzy creatures hopping around Club Penguin lately. But no one seems to know what they're called. So we want you to send us your ideas for what we should name these playful creatures. Click the button below to send us an e-mail. Put in the e-mail your penguin name along with what you want to call these furry animals. If your name is picked as the name for these creatures, you'll earn 5000 Penguin Coins! ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' Q: Why do you think owls are smarter than chickens? A: Have you ever seen Kentucky Fried Owls?! (KFO) - from bobo3 Q: What time is it when an elephant sits on a gate? A: Time to fix the gate! - from han007 and hi hi puffy ---- "Knock Knock." "Whos there?" "Alex." "Alex who?" "Alexplain later." - from hi dudet Q. What's invisible and smells like bananas? A. Monkey burps! - from StrongBad Q: Why do seagulls fly over the sea? A: If they flew over the bay, they would be baygulls! - from Jocky Josh Q: What did the penguin say to the coffee waiter? A: Put it on my bill. - from ToughChris ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. A penguin was riding his donkey to go on a trip. He was a fat penguin. The penguin's name was CPluver. CPluver left on Wednesday. He went on his trip and went for a week. He came back on the same Wednesday. This is possible. How is it possible? - 3swingin3 2. In spring I wear a dress of green, In summer I wear a dress of green and yellow, In autumn I wear a dress of gold, but in winter I am freezing cold. What am I? - by Crystal0417 ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' Perfectly balanced Eternily searching for their soulmate Never leaving their young Great swimmers Underestimated Interesting Nothing can stop them! - from Snuffy Penguins are cool , Penguins are sweet, They have little duck feet! Penguins are cute, Penguins are fun, They love to chill in the sun! Even though its cold outside they love to play, and all the sea animals swim out of there way! They love to eat their fish,as their main dish! - by lil lollypop A penguin is an animal, which is rather nice They are quite cuddly, and better than mice A penguin is an animal which you like to see I like penguins and they like me!!! - from miss pinky My penguin and I, we have so much fun, Having a coffee, then we are done We're off to the ice rink for a bit of a skate I fell over, he helped me, what a great mate! We're going to the ski hill to race everyone We'll go everywhere, Club Penguin's so fun! Me and my penguin, we have such good times So keep nice and happy, don't do any crimes! - from Finola SNOW Down from heaven comes flakes of white, like angels taking flight. - from LavaPen Tuna, tuna come down from the sky The first tuna I see tonight. Please come down, please come down, So that I can eat you with all my might! YUMMY!!! TUNA!!!! - from Gabriel 95 penguins in the sun, oh what fun they love to play, all day and watch the snow begin to fall, they always have a ball - from nicola rox Penguins small, penguin big Even ones that that can even dig Naturally beautiful, sometimes wears wigs! Guiding their way through the the rink Under water, they never sink! Ice skating, chatting, playing with friends Nothing can stop them, their fun never ends! - from Shellygirl ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. The donkey's name is "Wednesday". 2. A tree. = ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005